Miniature cameras are currently available with many electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Miniature cameras are also available as stand-alone devices for applications such as security and surveillance.
The market for miniature cameras is rapidly expanding. For example, camera-equipped cell phones were unheard of just a few years ago; now, they are a significant portion of the cell phone market. However, available miniature cameras may not be optimal for some applications.
Many miniature cameras are fixed focus cameras. In a fixed focused camera, a relatively small aperture is used. As a result, the depth of field is sufficient to provide acceptable focus over a wide range of distances. However, the provided focus may be unacceptable for some applications. Additionally, the relatively small aperture limits the light used to form the image. This limitation may severely limit the camera's use in low light conditions.